Lust
by Aimee-chi
Summary: Daryl Yan. Tsugumi Shibata. Half-naked in a boys' locker room. This is probably the main reason why he couldn't stop thinking about her. WARNING: This story contains curse words and a heavy make-out session XD


Title: Lust

Author: Auteure Juillet

Pairing: Daryl Yan X Tsugumi Shibata

Rating: T

Type: One-Shot

Summary: Daryl Yan. Tsugumi Shibata. And a boys' locker room. This is probably the reason why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Setting: This story is set before the fifteenth episode of Guilty Crown.

Author's note: I'm so glad that you all like my Guilty Crown fanfics so far. I'm going to continue more with my other Daryl-Tsugumi fanfiction, but this one is a just a little treat for you all :) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, gross!" Daryl groaned loudly, scrubbing his left arm with liquid soap over and over again. "That stupid blonde bitch touched me. She <em>fucking <em>touched me!" He couldn't stop thinking when some random girl trip on her own feet and grabbed him by the arm to keep herself from falling. He was frantic back then. Pushing her and kicking her to the ground, he screamed at her with wide eyes. "Don't touch me, you bitch! You'll infect me!"

After making himself sure that he was free of germs, he sighed loudly and closed his eyes. The hot shower drenched his body down from the tip of his hair to his toes. Because of that girl, he had to take a shower in the middle of the afternoon. And thinking that he was showering in a gym boys' locker room like this was kind of pissing him off. He was the son of GHQ's Supreme Commander. Even when his father was already dead, he was still rich. He shouldn't be showering in a lousy and smelly gym boys' locker like this.

Running his hand through his wet hair, he turned the shower off. He wrapped a white towel around his waist and it fully covered him until his knees. He took another towel—a smaller one—to dry his hair as he walked back to the locker room.

"Why did I have to stay in this school anyway?" He said to no one in particular, since the room was pretty much empty. Almost all of the students were still in the main hall, listening to Shu's new plan on how to break free from this place. Daryl wasn't interested in going there. After all, his safety had already been promised.

"But..." Daryl's eyes glinted in the dim light of the room. "That runt... What's going to happen to her?" His thought, for the million times that day, drifted again to a particular purple-haired girl he met the other day at the school festival. She had bright eyes. Warm smiles. And cat ears planted on her head. He didn't know her name, but no matter how many times he tried to stop himself from thinking about her, he always failed miserably. She was brave, strong, and unique. She wasn't afraid of him—hell, she even ordered him around for God's sake! No one had ever done that to him. That was probably why he couldn't keep her out of his mind. That was probably why he was so interested in her.

"No, stop it," Daryl said to himself as his thoughts about her went wild. He remembered the day when he couldn't shoot Tsugumi down when she was crossing the red barrier. His fingers were right there on the trigger and yet, he didn't pull it. He couldn't.

"Damn it!" The blonde-haired boy slammed his fist into the locker. "What is wrong with me?" He whispered softly, closing his eyes and trying hard to steady his breath. "This isn't like me..."

"Then what are you supposed to be like?"

Daryl's eyes popped open by the sound of a voice. No, not just a voice. _Her _voice. He immediately turned his head to the source of the voice and when he saw her, he was still shocked.

Tsugumi Shibata stood beside him, wearing nothing but her matching pink bra and underwear. Her long hair was wrapped in a towel and she smelled like soap and orange—probably from her shampoo. Her eyes were just as bright and sharp as the last time he saw them. And when their eyes were locked on each other's, she threw away that one familiar smile that always had the knack to make his heart races.

It was probably okay to say that Daryl was screaming like a mad man at the sight of her.

He stumbled on his own feet—kind of ironic, really—and would have fallen to the floor if the wall weren't there to keep his body up. The towel on his waist was already threatening to fall off from the rapid movements he was making. His eyes grew wide and so was his mouth. And when he realized how much skin Tsugumi was showing, his face was turning into a deep shade of red.

Seeing his reaction, Tsugumi laughed uncontrollably. "Oh my God, that was hilarious! Do it again!" She said, clapping her hands together.

Daryl tried to think this through. Why in the world was Tsugumi there? This was a gym boys' locker room, right? Girls weren't supposed to be in here, were they? So why was she—who was practically naked, by the way—standing only a meter away from him like this?

His only conclusion was, he must have been dreaming. This was all a dream.

"Hellooooo?" Tsugumi called, bending down to take a closer look of his face. "Are you okay?"

Daryl tried to back away but his back was already pressed against the wall. His action didn't make kind of improvement other than creating a small bump on the back of his head. "G-get away from me!"

"Huh?" She frowned, then stood up perfectly again. "Tsk. What's with the attitude? So rude." Taking the towel off her hair, she sighed. "Well, you have always been kind of rude since the last time we met, so I guess, I should've expected that coming."

Daryl froze as he watched how her hair was falling beautifully down her shoulders. She was short, young, and thin. To be exact, she probably looked like she was twelve. And yet, why did he feel so...

No. He was _not _just about to say _aroused_.

"I know you're rude, but can you please not stare at me like that?" Tsugumi casually asked while putting the towel away.

That snapped Daryl back to reality. "W-why are you in here?"

"To take a shower, of course." She answered with a _duh!_ tone.

"But you're a girl!" He was still shrieking.

Tsugumi narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Thank you very much."

"S-so why...?" Daryl gulped as his eyes fell on the curves of her hips.

"Eyes up here, Perv," Tsugumi said, stopping Daryl from going into another trance again. "Okay, so... I was just showering in the girl's bathroom, but then the water got cut off and I was just about to clean my hair. So I'm going to take a shower here."

Daryl was speechless. This girl had absolutely no idea how dangerous it would be for her to take a shower in here. "Are you crazy?" Daryl shouted, finally had the strength to stand up properly on his feet. "Boys could get in here at anytime—"

"Yeah, but for the time being, you're the only one, aren't you? I thought nobody was here before, so I came in while still dressed like this." She explained and then glanced at the towel that was hanging loosely on his waist. "Might want to hold that before it goes down." Then she smiled, kind of mischievously. "Unless that's what you're trying to do?"

Daryl's face grew red once more. "S-shut up!" He said, but he did bring his hands to hold his towel up. Tightening his towel on his waist, he harshly asked. "What will you do when the other boys show up here?"

Tsugumi only blinked because she didn't actually have the proper answer. Well, of course, there was always Funell to help her, but Ayase had taken it with her earlier this morning, so she was pretty much alone right now. "Umm..." She tapped her chin with her point finger. "Scream?" She didn't only sound unsure; she was actually laughing at her own lame attempt at answering! That careless, happy-go-lucky behavior of her always managed to ticked him off.

"Don't joke around, you runt!" Daryl was actually slamming one of his fists to the locker. "What if you got raped or something?"

Tsugumi was startled by his sudden attitude. Why was he so angry? It wouldn't matter to him if she got into trouble, would it?

Snickering with her hands on her hips, she looked at him with teasing eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but..." She walked closer to him until they were face-to-face. "Are you worried about me, Blonde Boy?"

There was a snarl coming from the bottom of Daryl's throat. There she went again, humiliating him as if that was the most natural thing for her to do. Daryl didn't notice that he was, indeed, worried about her. Or maybe he _did _notice but too embarrassed to admit it. Whatever the reason was, he was _not _going to let her tease him like that ever again. That one time, when she forced him to take her candy, was enough and he wasn't going to do it again.

So Daryl snapped. Before he could think his action through, he already jumped at her and grabbed her by the neck with his right palm.

"Wha—" Tsugumi gasped in pain as he slammed her body to the locker. Her ears were ringing and she could barely keep her eyes open. Her vision was starting to blur, but she still managed to take a glimpse of his face.

Daryl's purple eyes were growing dark, hard and menacing. She had never seen him in so much rage before. Even when she teased him at the school festival, Daryl wasn't this angry. Parts of her were scared of him at that time, but she tried, just like Gai told her, to remain calm.

"Let me go," Tsugumi said, not smiling anymore. She put her hands around his, trying to loosen his grip, but her effort was not enough. She was in so much pain, and on the next second, she was already choking, gasping for air. "You're choking me—let me go—"

"SHUT UP!" Daryl screamed. His lips were pulled back, baring his teeth like a predator. "You don't get to talk to me!" His voice was shaking and Tsugumi noticed that his hand on her neck was too. It was like he was forcing himself to do this.

"I've had enough of you," Darly growled, tightening his grip on her. "You make me sick. You and your stupid words and—"

Thinking that she was already on the edge of her consciousness, she shouted "Enough!" and kicked him on the stomach with her knee. That didn't go very well, considering how weak her kick was, but at least, it did send him backwards a couple steps away from her. She was released from his grip, but before she could run away, he pinned her against the locker.

Daryl put his arms right beside her shoulders, blocking her from any path she was trying to take to escape. Their chests were pushed against one another and they could tell that both of them were breathing hard. There was a moment of silence before Tsugumi gasped softly in surprise when Daryl placed his temple on top of hers.

"Why?" Daryl said in a whisper. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

"Huh?" Tsugumi loudly asked, frowning. "What are you talking about? Get off of me." She tried to push him away but Daryl cupped her right cheek with his hand. His fingers were cold and constantly shivering. Her frown grew deeper when she took a look of his face. She had finally realized that something was wrong with him.

His eyes were closed, but his lips were parted. He let out a ragged breath every now and then and she could see a bead of sweat started to run down from his forehead to his chin. Their faces were so close. It wasn't impossible for her to feel how hot his breath was on her cheeks.

"You're always there..." Daryl whispered again, like he was in a trance. "Whenever I go to sleep, your face shows up in my head."

"W-wait a sec!" Tsugumi put her hands on his naked chest, to put some safe distance between them. She tried to contain herself from admitting how well toned his body was. The moment her hands touched his skin, she knew what was wrong with him. "Oh my God, you're burning up!"

Daryl didn't hear her words. "And whenever I close my eyes, I can see you, smiling at me instead of running away."

"What?" She asked then shook her head. "Nevermind. You need to rest. You're having a fever."

"You..." Daryl pried her hands away from his chest, so he could be closer to her again. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought one of her hands closer to his thin lips. "Tell me your name."

"T-Tsugumi Shibata," she awkwardly said.

"Tsugumi." He lightly kissed each one of her fingertips. "Mmm, Tsugumi..."

She didn't know why, but the way he called her name was... different. He said it like it wasn't just a random girl's name. It meant more than that to him, and she could tell that much by the way he said it. Her heart started to race and she felt embarrassed for not being able to control it.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Tsugumi stuttered. She was blushing pretty hard. "Don't kiss my fingers like that!" She tried to slip her hand away from his grip but he didn't let her.

"Tsugumi." Daryl's voice was low and husky. It made her skins crawled in some weird sensation she had never felt before. "I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't." He slid his hand down to the crook of her neck and she shuddered. "I despise you, Tsugumi. You make me want to lose myself. It's like I don't know who I am anymore." This time, he leaned in until his lips were only an inch away from her ear. "Take a responsibility for that."

"Wha—ah!" Tsugumi let out the kind of voice she never thought she could make when Daryl pressed his lips on the side on her neck and sucked on it.

Tsugumi's head was about to explode. There were so many questions popping out inside of her head and she didn't have the answers for any of them. "W-wait, what are you—_Nn_!" Daryl pressed her against the locker again while grabbing her head with one hand so she wouldn't be able to dodge his kiss. His other hand slid down to her waist, pressing her harder against him. He noticed the smoothness of her skin on his fingertips, and he couldn't be anymore glad that she was already in her bra and underwear.

"No! Wait—" Tsugumi screamed over and over when Daryl was creating so many visible kiss marks around her neck. She couldn't push him away. She was panicking and she couldn't use her brain to provide her with the perfect plan to find a safe gateaway from this situation. "Stop, please—"

Daryl shut her mouth by kissing her, as rough as he could be. He took both of her arms in his and placed them over her head. He bit, nipped, and sucked her lower lip until her knees buckled. The situation was hard and awkward for Tsugumi to handle, but somehow, she didn't feel disgusted with his kiss. She was rather enjoying it, actually. The more he became so demanding and dominating, the more she wanted to just relax and appreciate his kiss. And to think that she was begging him to stop ten seconds ago...

_Am I a masochist? _She was asking herself that when Daryl tied his tongue with hers. _No, I'm not. It's just that... He's really good at this._

"I hate you." Daryl said, breaking the kiss to fill some air in his lungs. "I hate you so much." He kissed her again and moaned into the kiss. The kind of voice he was making was so sexy; she thought she would get a nosebleed just by hearing him moan.

"What you're doing is the total opposite of what you're saying," Tsugumi replied. Her chest was heaving up and down.

"Shut up." Ordered Daryl, attacking her with another kiss.

Tsugumi thought it wasn't possible, but the kiss went even harder this time. Daryl let go of her hands and lifted her feet up. She almost fell down so she grabbed his neck in reflex. Daryl threw a satisfied smirk as he wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her harder to the locker.

"Ah!" Tsugumi closed her eyes in pleasure. "Daryl..." She breathed in heavily and this time, she was the one who initiated the kiss.

Darly thought in his mind: _Did I already mention my name to her? Oh the hell with it. _

The rest of the situation was happening so fast. Their brains didn't have the time to process it. They were just doing it by instinct.

Daryl unclasped her bra.

Tsugumi undid his towel.

Their bare skins connected to each other.

He groaned when she sucked on his tongue.

She whimpered in pleasure when his hands were caressing her chest.

"Daryl!" She moaned, louder this time. "Oh God, Daryl!"

_"Lieutenant Daryl!"_

Daryl's eyelids snapped open when he realized someone was screaming right beside his ears. When he took a look at his surrounding, he was horribly shocked. He was lying on a small couch in Segai's office. There were three people standing about a meter away from him and he noticed that they were Segai, Rowan, and the Funeral Parlor's prisoner they had caught two weeks ago-Shibungi. Segai was looking at him with a teasing look on his face, while Shibungi was looking as serious as always. Rowan, on the other hand, looked worried and kind of embarrassed.

_What happened? Did I fall asleep? _Daryl groaned, massaging the back of his neck. Then he froze when he realized the truth._ That was... just a dream? But it felt so real... _He unconsciously traced his lips with his finger. _I can still feel the taste of her-_

"Ehem." A man cleared his throat, stopping Daryl from having another wild imagination of Tsugumi inside of his head.

"Had a fantastic dream, didn't you, Lieutenant Daryl?" Segai Waltz Makoto asked, grinning at him maniacally like The Joker.

"There's no need to be ashamed about it, Lieutenant. You _are _in that age, after all." Shibungi commented while fixing his eyeglasses. His face didn't show much of emotions.

Rowan was the only person who freaked out. "I-I'll go grab a pair of pants for you to change, Lieutenant!" And then, with face as red as tomatoes, he ran away.

Still kind of confused, Daryl glanced down to his pants.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Endnote<strong>:

GEEEEEZ, I'M SUCH A PERVERT! LOLOLOLOL

Thank you for reading my extremely horrible story-with a lot of grammatical errors and typos, I assume *sigh* oh well, that's probably one of the reasons why I could be a true novelist. LOL

Anyway, to tell you the truth, I was kind off against Daryl and Tsugumi's relationship at first because I thought it was impossible for Daryl to just suddenly liked and cared about her like that. All she did was giving him the candy right? So I thought, "hey! Maybe something happened to Daryl after he met her! Something like, let's say... having a wet dream about her?" hahahaha yeah, so there you go.

Sorry. I'm just being crazy and perverted. I'm a crazy pervert. Don't mind me!

Anyway, revieeeeew please :)

XOXO,

Auteure Juillet


End file.
